firtsts
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: traduction de la fic de veiledndarkness. résumé : bobby ignore les premières fois.


Titre : firsts

Auteur : veiledndarkness

Traduction : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

Avertissement : Ca n'en n'est pas vraiment un, oh attendez, ils ne sont toujours pas à moi.

Note de traduction : Dans la version française du film « four brother » 'little fairy' est traduit par 'petite pédale' donc, j'en ferais de même.

La première fois que Bobby avait levé les yeux sur Jack était lorsqu'il avait passé leur porte, rien sauf de larges yeux effrayés, le visage mince, il avait ressentit un appel. Leur mère appelait ça « le mode vieux frère ». Il avait ressenti cette traction se renforcer alors que les années passaient. Le besoin d'enlever cet orphelin, supposé être un adolescent, loin de leur mère et de le cacher dans sa chambre.

Il était devenu plus bourru et ne perdait pas une occasion de l'appeler 'pédale'. C'était la première fois qu'il avait ressentit la gifle de la honte le frappant au regard de Jack à ce surnom. Il n'en avait pas tenu compte.

La première fois que Bobby avait vu le noir, le pourpre et le bleu des ecchymoses rogné de jaunes sur la poitrine et le dos de Jack, il avait juré à haute voix qu'il traquerait ces enculés. Jack l'avait imploré pendant des heures avant que Bobby cesse d'être énervé et de jurer. Il avait saisit Jack pour l'étreindre férocement, n'entendant pas le râle de peine de Jack. 'Plus jamais personne ne te frappera' avait-il promis. Jack avait pleuré des larmes silencieuses tandis que Bobby ignorait les sanglots étouffés et l'étreignait plus fort.

La première fois que Bobby avait vu Jack sourire avec sincérité, c'était six mois après que leur mère l'avait ramené à la maison. Jack ne savait pas que Bobby le regardait. Il le regardait toujours, chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. Il avait quitté ses amis, les filles, presque tous les sports, pour voir Jack. Il l'avait vu de l'autre côté de la rue, se courbant d'un air distrait à ce qu'un ami lui disait, tout en observant Jack jouer avec quelques chats du quartier. Les plus vieux chats était dans le quartier depuis des années. Bobby n'était pas sûre de savoir à qui il était. Ce jour là, un chat s'était enroulé autour de la jambe de Jack tandis qu'il regardait les autres enfants jouer au foot, une expression pensive sur le visage. Le chat avait miaulé et ronronné jusqu'à ce que Jack caresse sa sombre fourrure, un sourire apparaissant finalement comme il câlinait l'animal près de lui. Bobby avait ressenti de la tristesse pour Jack. Il n'en avait pas tenu compte également.

La première fois que Bobby ressentit le besoin d'embrasser Jack, c'était quelques années après le chat dans le parc. Il était encore de retour, à cause d'une autre exclusion, dans une maison silencieuse. Leur mère était partie faire des courses, Angel était parti avec des amis, et Jerry aussi. Bobby avait trouvé Jack étendu sur le sol de sa chambre, un stylo fermement tenu par sa main alors qu'il griffonnait des mots. Bobby s'était assis à côté de lui et écoutait Jack attentivement tandis qu'il racontait qu'il serait un grand compositeur un jour. Ou peut être une rock star. Il avait vu dans les yeux de Jack quand il parlait, quelque chose comme une lueur d'espoir et de jeunesse. Il avait tout vu et il avait ressentit le besoin d'embrasser ses lèvres dans un moment de faiblesse. Il n'en avait pas tenu compte.

La première fois que Bobby a ressentit de la jalousie pure était quand il avait vu Jack s'appuyer sur le côté de la maison, un gros, un mec encombrant bavant sur lui. Il s'était senti submergé par un accès de rage, un coup sec l'avait dégagé de Jack et l'avait bousculé vers l'allée. Jack n'avait rien dit, ses yeux triste mais défiant. Bobby, sa poitrine se soulevant encore dans la colère, avait donné un coup de poing sur le côté du mur en brique, maudissant son incapacité à s'exprimer, sur ses sentiments. Jack lui avait donné silencieusement sa clope, ses yeux regardant Bobby dans l'attente d'un mouvement soudain. Il avait ignoré l'appel silencieux des yeux de Jack et avait fumé dans la frustration la plus complète.

La première fois que Bobby avait cédé et avait embrassé Jack était après la mort de leur mère. Il était à deux dans la chambre de Jack, tous les deux ayant besoin de réconfort mais ils étaient effrayés d'en demander. Bobby avait tenté de garder une distance par rapport à Jack dans le lit, mais il avait capitulé quand il avait sentit la main de Jack tentant de l'atteindre. Il s'était retourné et leurs yeux s'étaient rencontrés. A cet instant, Bobby avait grogné, pour ensuite presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Les yeux de Jack s'étaient élargis dans la surprise comme Bobby dardait sa langue sur le contour de ses lèvres, il s'était détendu dans l'étreinte et avait retourné le baiser avec passion. Bobby avait ignoré la voix dans sa tête qui essayait de lui faire entendre raison.

La première fois que Bobby avait véritablement été effrayé était quand il avait pu sentir le sang de Jack se répandre entre ses doigts. Les cris de Jack faisaient écho chaque jour dans ses oreilles. Il avait vu ses frères le dévisager tandis qu'il jurait, au bord des larmes, à Jack, sa volonté qu'il reste en vie. Il avait ignoré la panique qui menaçait de l'enfoncer.

La première fois que Bobby s'était engueulé, vraiment engueulé, avec Jack, ils étaient deux à se crier l'un sur l'autre. Jack était encore en rétablissement et restait à l'hôpital, une cicatrice circulaire imprimée dans sa peau, quand Bobby l'avait trouvé en train de quitter sa chambre. Ils s'étaient disputés ensuite car Bobby avait insisté pour que Jack retourne dans son lit cependant Jack avait crié qu'il n'était plus un bébé qui devait être couvé. Bobby avait crié en retour qu'il l'était certainement si il permettait à tout le monde de prendre le meilleur de lui dans les quartiers chauds, c'était une preuve. Jack s'était immobilisé, ses yeux vides comme il endurait les mots. Bobby avait pesté à haute voix, réalisant le mal qu'il avait fait. Il empara juste Jack comme il commençait à pleurer en retour sur Bobby, se balançant frénétiquement, déterminé à sortir immédiatement. Bobby l'avait retenu fermement jusqu'à ce que Jack se laisse glisser sur le sol, sifflant encore bruyamment qu'il détestait Bobby. Il n'en avait pas tenu compte.

La première fois que Bobby avait couché avec Jack était quelques heures après leur engueulade. Bobby avait murmuré à l'oreille de Jack, répétant plusieurs fois combien il était désolé, qu'avec les années il n'était pas capable de s'exprimer sur cet instant. La douleur d'avoir presque perdu Jack, le choc de réaliser à quel point il avait besoin de lui, la honte de savoir combien il le blessait. Jack lové mollement dans les bras de Bobby, sa gorge à vif d'avoir hurlé. Jack avait jeté un coup d'œil à Bobby, lui donnant un sourire humide, disant qu'il comprenait. Bobby avait étendu Jack sur le sol et l'avait aimé cette nuit là, plus tendrement que jamais avec Jack, comme avec personne auparavant. Il avait senti l'air froid soufflant sur leur peau surchauffée les faisant trembler mais il l'avait ignoré.


End file.
